Professor Asano
by Synchronicity911
Summary: "Hiệu trưởng ác quỷ" khám phá ra Wizarding World


**Professor Asano**

Không khí trong lớp học lặng yên như tờ, nếu ta không tính đến âm thanh của hàng chục chiếc bút lông ngỗng hết nhẹ nhõm vung lên rồi lại hối hả hạ xuống sột soạt trên giấy da.

Nếu có vị học sinh nào có thể ngẩng lên ngay lúc này, hẳn cậu ta hay cô ta sẽ vô cùng choáng ngợp trước cảnh hàng chục cái đầu mặc áo chùng đen cúi gằm xuống mặt bàn, trán nhễ nhại mồ hôi, tay cầm bút lông lúi húi ghi chép cho kịp bài. Thật sự, thật sự cái lớp này, ngôi trường này đã thay đổi rất nhiều so với cách đây chỉ 2 tháng trước !

Chắc hẳn không ai nhận ra, nhưng đây chính là tiết Muggle học của năm ba, ghép giữa 2 nhà vốn "không được hoà thuận cho lắm" từ lâu – Slytherin & Gryffindor – của Trường đào tạo pháp sư & phù thủy Hogwarts trứ danh. Chỉ cách đây 2 tháng, mỗi lần 2 nhà này có tiết gì học chung là vô số trò khiêu khích, chế giễu đủ các thể loại trong phạm vi học đường được các học sinh nhiệt tình ném ra thường trực; khiến hầu hết giáo sư trong trường hết sức vất vả. Kể từ khi Chúa tể Hắc ám Voldemort bị Harry Potter tiêu diệt, mâu thuẫn giữa hai nhà đã trầm trọng lại càng trầm trọng hơn. Các Tử thần thực tử vốn hầu hết xuất thân từ nhà Slytherin, trong chiến tranh lại gây nên biết bao tội ác tày trời không thể tha thứ, khiến cho vị thế của Slytherin sụt giảm một nấc lớn. Trong số các nhà, Gryffindor lấy thế sư tử uy hiếp bắt nạt Slytherin, lại bị rắn dùng nọc cắn lại, cứ thế rồi mâu thuẫn đổ chồng mâu thuẫn mãi không dứt. Đó là một trong những "truyền thống" lớn của Hogwarts, đã có từ lâu và ai ai cũng nghĩ nó sẽ mãi mãi trường tồn, đồng sinh đồng diệt với toà lâu đài hùng vĩ ấy, cho đến khi một Giáo sư Muggle tóc đỏ xuất hiện.

Khi Giáo sư Asano Gakuhou lần đầu tiên xuất hiện khi ông đứng lên trước toàn trường hôm khai giảng, hàng trăm suy nghĩ khác nhau hiện lên dưới những ánh mắt chăm chú của những phù thủy trẻ tuổi. Với những Muggleborn hay Máu lai hiểu rõ thế giới Muggle, ông dường như là một con người rất nghiêm túc, rất có thể nghiêm khắc. Bộ vest chỉnh chu không có lấy một nếp nhăn dù là nhỏ nhất của Giáo sư là đủ nói lên tất cả. Với những người còn lại biết ít hơn, họ không đủ dữ liệu để đưa ra bất cứ kết luận nhanh chóng nào. Với lại một số giáo viên trước đây của trường cũng có mặc áo vest nên đây cũng không phải chuyện gì đáng nói. Với một số Thuần chủng vẫn "giữ gìn truyền thống" sau chiến tranh, đây chính là một động thái gián tiếp ủng hộ "đám Muggle hèn mọn". Trong cái đầu đầy toan tính của mình, Asano Gakushu thấy hết, nhưng ông chỉ mỉm cười, một nụ cười nhẹ nhưng toát ra nét xảo quyệt, rồi nhẹ nhàng ngồi xuống. Bữa ăn lớn kết thúc trong ánh nến ấm áp, như cách mọi khai giảng trước kết thúc trong Đại sảnh này.

Giáo sư Asano, không, lúc đó phải là Hiệu trưởng Asano của Kunugigaoka, một ngôi trường có chất lượng đầu vào cao nhất Nhật Bản, đã biết đến sự tồn tại của ma thuật vào 9 năm trước. Khi đó, Asano đến Anh quốc để dự một buổi hội thảo quốc tế về vấn đề giáo dục. Mọi chuyện diễn ra hoàn toàn suôn sẻ cho đến khi Ngài chủ tịch vĩ đại của chúng ta đi qua một thư viện. Ngài tận mắt nhìn thấy một đứa trẻ tay không thiêu cháy toàn bộ khu vực cánh phải của thư viện ấy và gây ra một vụ rùm beng lớn. Lạ lẫm thay, ngày hôm sau, khi Chủ tịch Asano trở về Nhật, ông lại không hề nghe thấy một chút ít nào của vụ cháy nổ trên báo chí, hay cả mạng Internet. Lúc đấy Ngài Asano đã chắc chắn là xung quanh đó có ít nhất khoảng vài chục người, chắc chắn họ đã chứng kiến toàn bộ, từ đầu chí cuối. Hứng thú cồn cào trong bụng, Asano đã tìm gặp những nhân chứng có mặt ở thư viện ấy mà ông biết, nhưng tất cả họ đều khẳng định không hề nhớ gì về vụ cháy. Thật kì quái, cứ như trí nhớ của họ khuyết mất chính xác một vào giờ cốt yếu, chính xác khi họ có mặt xung quanh thư viện. Cá nhân là một người biết thuật thôi miên, có thể sai khiến bất kì kẻ nào làm theo chính xác những gì mình muốn, Asano Gakuhou biết chắc chắn là có điều gì đó bất thường đã xảy ra với đầu óc của những nhân chứng, dù không biết rõ là chuyện gì.

Bốn năm sau, Asano Gakuhou gặp một con bạch tuộc quái dị với tiếng cười Nrurururu tởm lợm ,những chiếc xúc tu nhớp nháp và sở hữu những khả năng phi thường, Ngài biết rõ thế giới này đầy rẫy những điều "bất thường" vượt xa trí tưởng tượng của con người.

Ba năm trước, Asano quyết định từ chức Hiệu trưởng Trường THCS Kunugigaoka và rời khởi Nhật Bản. Để lại con trai mình với quản gia, Ngài quyết định điều tra sâu về những điều "bất thường" ở Anh quốc mà Ngài đã tận mắt chứng kiến.

Một năm trước, Cựu Hiệu trưởng Asano Gakuhou đã nắm vững toàn bộ quy luật vận hành của Xã hội ma thuật nước Anh.

3 tháng trước, Ngài quyết định sẽ lại trở thành một người thầy, cống hiến hết mình cho nền giáo dục ma thuật Anh quốc …

Ngày 4 tháng 9 năm 2020, một Giáo sư Muggle học với mái tóc đỏ thẫm, đôi môi khẽ nhếch và bộ vest Muggle được chỉnh trang đến từng li, bước vào lớp với sải bước đầy tự tin.

End


End file.
